The capture of virtual reality content is becoming more common, with virtual reality content producers producing different types of virtual reality content. For example, the virtual reality content may be created from panoramic or omni-directionally captured views of the real world, such as at events, concerts or other performances. Ensuring such virtual reality content has high production values is important.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.